Grease Inuyasha Style!
by ghostwriter39
Summary: It's everyone's favorite high school story, starring everyone's favorite Inuyasha characters! Inu/Kag, Mir/San, Sess/Rin, Nar/Kik AU
1. Welcome to Ayako High Kagome!

"Inuyasha, this is the last day I can see you. I will be leaving for my home tomorrow morning."

"I know."

"I hate how we've spent so little time together, and we will now be separated for the rest of our lives," Kagome paused. "This is the end."

"No, don't say that," he said, pulling her into a tight embrace. "This isn't the end, it's only the beginning."

"Kagome, welcome to Ayako High," greeted Sango, a demon slayer—who ironically attended a high school full of demons.

"Thank you Sango, you really do have a nice campus," she lied. It was nothing like her old school, where there were blooming flowers and bright green grass. Here, the grass was faded, and the flowers were slightly wilted. _I know how you feel, _she thought, while staring at the flowers.

"Well come on, let me show you around."

"Oh look, that's Inuyasha! Isn't he cute?" Gushed a couple girls as they walked past him. He rolled his eyes.

"Freshman girls; so annoying." He leaned up against the wall behind him, and his friends assembled around him.

"So how was your summer?" Asked Sesshomaru, a dog demon like Inuyasha. As usual, his face portrayed no emotion. His tone was apathetic. The truth was, he didn't care about Inuyasha's summer. All he cared about was getting revenge on Naraku for stealing his clothes after he took a shower for PE. Sesshomaru had run out into the hall looking for him, the only thing covering him was a small towel. Since that day, he had a score to settle with Naraku.

"Yeah Inuyasha, what did you do?" Asked a monk named Miroku. Inuyasha simply leaned back on the wall and crossed his arms.

"Nothing much. I did meet a girl though," he said coolly.

"What was she?" Asked Koga, a wolf demon.

"Human, but she had the powers of a priestess."

"Well, how did things go with her?" Asked Miroku. "Did you guys do _stuff_?"

"Do you guys really wanna know?"

"Yes! Tell us!" Screamed Koga. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Damn Koga, you always get so excited. It kind of pisses me off." His tone was calm, and his face serene. For someone who was pissed off, he looked content.

"Can I start my story?"

"Whatever."

"So, Kagome, this is Rin and Ayame, my friends."

"Hi," she greeted them shyly. Rin and Ayame waved back at her.

"Kagome, what did you do this summer?" Asked Ayame. Kagome blushed. "I know that look from anywhere! You met a guy! Didn't you?"

"Yes, by the beach."

"You must tell us all about him!" Demanded Rin, who was now giving Kagome her undivided attention.

"Well…" said Kagome.

"Well…" Inuyasha said, "it started like this.


	2. People Change

"Well…" Inuyasha said, "it started like this. My parents had forced me to go to the beach, because, as you know, I hate the beach."

"We met at the beach. And boy did he love splashing around in the water and playing around in the sand!"

"She was checking me out as I was playing Frisbee with my dog, so I had to go talk to her."

"He hit me in the head with a Frisbee and came over to apologize."

"She was hot."

"He was cute."

"So of course, I put the famous Inuyasha moves on her."

"He was incredibly nervous! He even stuttered when he asked if I was okay."

"It wasn't long before she was running around the beach playing Frisbee with me in her teeny bikini."

"It wasn't long before we walked down by the crashing waves, holding hands."

"She just couldn't get enough of me."

"He was a little clingy, but it was cute."

"But then, summer ended."

"Only a few weeks after we met it was time to start school again."

"We said our goodbyes."

"And now we're never going to see each other again."

"Aw, that's so cute, but sad too," squealed Ayame. Rin nodded in agreement.

"This guy sounds almost too good to be true, you know? Especially when you go to school with a bunch of boneheads," Rin said, glancing around at the various demons, slayers and monks. "I would say that about 98 of them are complete idiots."

"Don't take her too seriously. She just doesn't like guys because they're so gross at this age," said Sango. "Especially Miroku. Gosh. I swear, all that boy does is grope and slobber over girls."

"So Kagome," asked Ayame, "what was this boy's name?"

"Inuyasha. He was a dog demon, with cute ears at the top of his head." Rin, Ayame and Sango stared at her in shock.

"Oh boy," said Rin, "do we have a surprise for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just come with us," she said, pulling on her arm and leading her towards the back of the school.

"What is it that you're trying to show me?"

"I guess you guys all ready know each other."

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said, suddenly losing his cool. His friends were surprised. Even Sesshomaru lifted his eyebrows. "I mean, hey baby, what's up? Did you miss me? Wait, of course you did. What's not to miss about me?"

"Um, what are you talking about?"

"I think my words were fairly clear."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me, I think there's something wrong with you though. You seem to have me confused with a guy who cares." Her eyes started to water and she turned away.

"Go to hell," she told him, walking in the opposite direction. Sango glared at Miroku for laughing and walked with Kagome.

"Aw, I'm so sorry Kagome. Some guys are just jerks."

"But he wasn't like that at all this summer. It's like he's an entirely different person."

"Well, let's just forget about him, okay? Come on; let's have a sleepover at my house tonight! Just us girls. It might be just what you need."

"Ok, you're probably right."

"Yeah, so meet me at my house at 6, okay?"

"Okay, bye."

"Wow, could you believe that girl?" Asked Inuyasha, returning back to his crossed arm position.

"Yeah, she was pathetic," said Koga. "But, she was kinda cute. Just thinking about her running around in a bikini makes a wolf wanna—"

"Oh shut up," said Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha, you're an idiot."

"How is he an idiot? He did the right thing. He set her straight," said Miroku, crossing his arms like Inuyasha and leaning against the wall.

"Don't you like the girl?"

"I like the way she looks."

"If you just like her for the way she looks then why did you spend your summer with her? I'm sure there were plenty of other pretty girls at the beach."

"Well, uh, at the beach she was different then she just was right now. She was crazy, I mean like, Girls Gone Wild crazy. That kinda stuff, you know? Now she's all, mellowed out and boring. No fun at all," he said quickly, defending his pride.

"Yeah, sure," said an unconvinced Sesshomaru.

"Since when did you start caring about that kind of stuff anyways? Are you going soft on us Sesshomaru?" Asked Koga. Sesshomaru sighed.

"I don't know why I hang out with you guys. You're a bunch of idiots. You want to be with so many girls, yet you treat them like trash. Women don't usually like that."

"Hello? Who's in there?" Asked Koga, knocking on Sesshomaru's head. "And what have you done with Sesshomaru?"

"Get your paws off me, wolf." It took one icy stare from Sesshomaru for Koga to slowly pull his hand away.

"I spent the summer with my mother. That's how I know this stuff. If you guys actually spent time with girls, you would know this too."

"Sesshomaru," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah?"

"Remind me to have a talk with your mother. You used to be so cool, and now you're talking like a bitch."

"Whatever. But when I'm the one with the prettiest girl in school, you'll be wishing you listened."

"So you're going to go out with Kagome?" Asked Koga. Sesshomaru had to restrain from smacking him.

"No. There are girls that are prettier than Kagome. I have one in mind right now."

"Who?"

"Rin."

"You just like her because she sucks up to you all the time. And she gets all flustered around you. Oh, you think it's cute, don't you? Because I think it's really annoying," Koga stated. This time, Sesshomaru didn't hold back from hitting Koga in the head.

"What did you do that for?"

"You're an idiot."


	3. It Broke

"So what's up with the guy with magenta cheeks and silver hair?"

"That's Sesshomaru!" exclaimed Rin.

"He looked a little…cold."

"He's not cold, he's just, well, I guess he is kinda cold."

"Rin has a crush on him," said Ayame, who was flipping through a magazine. Sango giggled from where she was sitting on her bed. Rin blushed.

"I do not!"

"Then why do you get so nervous around him?" Asked Ayame.

"Yeah, and why do you treat him like a god or something?" Asked Sango.

"Oh she definitely likes him," they both said in unison.

"So that's the kind of guy you're into? The strong and silent type."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I like Sesshomaru and that's the last time we're gonna talk about it!"

The rest of the girls laughed.

KNOCK KNOCK

The girls turned to the window. Outside it was Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Koga and Miroku, all sitting on Au-Un, Sesshomaru's two headed dragon. Rin blushed at the sight of Sesshomaru, and Kagome left the room when she saw Inuyasha's face.

"Would any of you girls like a ride?"

"What are you guys doing? What if my parents hear you?!" Whispered Sango.

"Oh, live a little," said Koga. "So, would you like a ride or not?"

"Ayame?"

"No, I'd rather clean up vomit then go out with a jerk like you Inuyasha!"

"Sango?"

"I prefer not to be groped tonight."

"Rin?" Asked Sesshomaru. She looked down.

"I—uh…"

"Come with me," he said. Pushing Koga and Miroku off the dragon. They fell to the ground, Koga breaking Miroku's fall.

"Um…okay," she said shyly, as he helped her out of the window and onto the dragon. She placed her in front of him and he had to put his arms around her waist so he could control the dragon.

"That's a pretty sweet position you got her in Sesshomaru. I mean, it figures, you are a dog," pointed out Koga. Sesshomaru growled at them.

"Will you idiots just shut up all ready before I have to drop you off a higher altitude? Say, Mr. Everest?"

"Oh whatever Sesshomaru."

"Hey Inuyasha, uh, do you mind?"

"Are you kicking me off Au-Un too?"

"Am I going to have to push you?"

"No, I'll just get down on my own. Thanks for nothing," he said, before jumping down and landing swiftly on his feet.

"Where are we going?" Rin asked him.

"I have a place I want to show you. I think you'd like it."

"O-okay," she stuttered. She felt so nervous around him, and she knew he could feel her shaking.

"Are you cold?" He asked her.

'Uh…yeah, that's it. I'm a little cold."

"Scoot back."

"What?"

"Just do it and you'll warm up." He was right. As soon as she moved closer to him he heated her up with his body. They flew over town, getting higher and higher. "We're here," he said. She looked at the area around her. They were levitating hundreds of feet above the ground, in front of her was the night's sky, and it was full of twinkling stars. He grabbed her by the waist and picked her up.

"W-what are you doing? You're not going to drop me are you?"

"Is that the kind of guy you think I am?"

"No, I just—"

"I'm turning you around so you can face me."

"Okay…"

"I really like you," he said, before giving her a kiss at the corner of her mouth. She smiled.

"Yeah, I like you too," she said back, kissing him too. "How much do you like me?" She asked him, moving herself closer to him. She straddled his waist and picked up his waist and picked up his toned arms (with a little difficulty) so she could wrap them around her. He started to tremble and she could feel a pressure between her legs. "So that's how much you like me, huh?"

"I—" She stopped him by putting her hands behind his head and pulling it down so her lips could meet his. Their kiss was passionate and heated and a teenager levitating next to them interrupted it.

"Hey Sesshomaru, nice ride," he said, examining Au-Un. "This dragon is older than my great-great grandfather. And who's the chick? Oh wait, were you in the middle of something?"

"Naraku, leave us alone."

"Oh come on, aren't we friends."

"Get the hell out of here," he commanded before releasing out a growl.

"Fine, fine, whatever. See you around Sesshomaru," said Naraku before disappearing from their sight.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay…Now, where were we?" She moved closer to him, pushing him down to lie on his back. She lay on top of him, still kissing him.

"Sesshomaru, do you have, um, something?"

"Yeah, hold on, let me get it out," she sat up as he pulled a little square bag out of his pocket and pulled the contents out. He was getting ready to put it on when…"Rin, it broke."

"Oh, well…oh well. Who cares…let's just go on with it."


	4. Breaking Up and Making Up

I know that the relationship between Sesshomaru and Rin has been really sweet and stuff, but you have to remember that they're relationship is based on Rizzo and Kinickie's. Lol. So, get ready for some roadblocks.

The boys took their usual seat at the popular diner in town. Inuyasha couldn't keep his eyes off her. Kagome was sitting with Shippo. He was a sophomore fox demon that was in the environment club that Inuyasha had beat up every now and then, and Inuyasha had expected that Kagome had gone out with him because she pitied him. She was always nice like that, and sweet and caring. He sighed, he knew that he had messed up a good thing. He watched and she stood up and walked over towards the juke box. Now was his chance.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back."

"Yeah, sure," responded Miroku, as he continued on about how bad he wanted to take Sango to the upcoming dance. The other boys were so into the story, they didn't even pay attention to Inuyasha slip away to the juke box.

"Hey Kagome," he said, walking up to her with a smile. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"I've been okay. Listen, remember that day, when I saw you for the first time since the beach? That wasn't me, okay? So everything I said, just erase it from your mind. I'm really sorry."

"Shippo's really nice to me. He would never pretend to be something he's not."

"Too bad he doesn't have any brains, and he's young enough to be your kid brother."

"Oh shut up Inuyasha, at least he treats me well," she said coldly.

"I can treat you well. I can be like him, even better."

"Oh I'd like to see you try."

"Let's eat here tomorrow; I'll walk you from school."

"Do you really mean it?"

"Yeah, I promise," he said.

"Come on Kagome, let's get this table over here, hurry!" He said, pulling her hand and quickly rushing to a table far away from his friends. He didn't want to be seen with her because he didn't want his friends to think he was with the kind of girl that Kagome was. She was so pure; she didn't drink like Sango, or smoke like Ayame or dress like Rin. His friends didn't understand that he was in love with her for her personality. But, unfortunately for him, right after they took their orders his friends spotted him and they were soon joined by them.

"Inuyasha, Kagome," Greeted Sesshomaru curtly.

"Hello Rin," said Kagome. Rin smiled and took a seat next to her. Then, Ayame, Sango, Miroku and Koga sat down too.

"Hey all!" Called out Koga. "Hey Ayame," he said nervously, "how are you doing?"

"I'm doing okay, how are you?"

"You know, fine. Has anyone asked you to the dance yet?"

"No."

"Wanna go with me?"

"Sure."

"Great!"

"Hey Rin," said Sesshomaru, "do you have some money? We can split a slice of pie."

"Ugh. You asked me out, remember? You're supposed to pay," she said, agitated.

"Fine. Inuyasha, wanna buy me and Rin some pie?"

"What? Uh, yeah, sure. Whatever," responded Inuyasha, trying not to make eye contact with his friends. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"So Inuyasha, my grandfather is the keeper of the Higurashi shrine. My mother, brother and I live with him now. Would you like to come over after this and meet them? I'm sure they would be thrilled to meet you." His friends looked at him with wide eyes, waiting at him in anticipation for his answer.

"No, I don't like shrines."

"Oh," she giggled, "you don't have to see the shrine. You can just come into the house." They once again waited eagerly for his answer.

"Um, well I don't like families either." They all laughed. Kagome nodded.

"Oh, okay then. You don't have to meet them. That's fine."

"Oh jeez," said Rin, taking out a compact from her purse and observing and touching her neck. "Look at these hickeys, they're everywhere!" She glared at Sesshomaru and he grunted in response.

"Can't you put make up on it or something?"

"Or, you can just stop sucking on my neck!"

"Can you keep it down? You're making a scene."

"Don't order me around," she told him, crossing her arms.

"Hey, we're gonna go," said Koga, Ayame following him.

"Sango, want me to walk you home?"

"No," she said, "I'm going to stick around for a while."

"We're going to go too," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah, let's go," said Kagome, rejecting Inuyasha's extended hand.

"Is there something wrong Rin?"

"Yeah, you. You're such a jerk."

"Me? What's wrong with me?"

"You have no expression. Look, we're fighting and you don't even look angry! I'm out. And don't even think about asking me to the dance," she ordered him before storming out of the diner.

"I'll see ya later Sango," Sesshomaru said, before swiftly standing up and leaving too.

"Well, I guess I'm left with the bill," Sango said softly, leaving money on the table and saying bye to the waitress.

--

"Uh, is this the environment club?"

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" Asked Shippo as he hid behind a chair.

"Uh, I want to join the environment club. I want to help out the environment."

"Really?"

"Isn't that what I just said?" Asked Inuyasha, getting slightly angered.

"Okay, okay! Will you promise not to hit me?"

"Will you promise not to annoy me?"

"Okay…"

"Well, how do I get started…"

"We're going to go outside and plant these flowers."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes? Why wouldn't I be?"

"You said you weren't going to annoy me."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Planting plants is good for the environment."

"Well, fine." While Inuyasha was planting, Kagome was outside. She saw what she was doing and walked over to him.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey."

"It's a nice thing you're doing. Helping out."

"I'm doing it for you, ya know."

"I know."

"Are you going to the dance with Shippo?"

"Only if you don't ask me."

"Really?"

"Are you going to ask me?"

"Only if you say yes.'

"Well?"

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

"Yes."

"Do I still have to do this?"

"Two more."

"Okay, and then I'm done?" She laughed.

"With planting, yes. But not with the club. You have to continue with that until school is over."

"AHHHH."

--

"Oh man, the dance is tonight and I don't have a date!" Rin said to herself as she walked home from school that Friday afternoon. "Stupid Sesshomaru."

"Well I can agree with you there," she heard a deep voice there. She knew that voice.

"Hey, Naraku, right?"


	5. Now What?

The dance decorations were spectacular. Demons, slayers, monks, priestesses and humans alike were looking their best. Everyone had their eyes set on the trophy and the prize money for the winner of the dance contest at the end of the night.

Ayame and Koga showed up at the same time as Miroku and Sango.

"You look beautiful," Miroku told Sango, making her go a little pink in the cheeks.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." Next Rin showed up with Naraku. Ayame and Sango rushed over to her. "Rin!" Sango whispered harshly in her ear. "What do you think you're doing here with him? What about Sesshomaru?"

"I know," Rin said proudly, "he'll be crushed."

""Actually," said Ayame, "look…" Rin turned around and gasped. Sesshomaru has walked in with Kikyo. Another girl in their class. Rin was so angry she could kill.

"What's the matter Rin?" Asked Naraku.

"Nothing. Everything's fine. Let's just…go over there." He looked over at Sesshomaru and smirked.

"Don't worry about it babe. You look much hotter than her," he told her. Inuyasha and Kagome were the next couple to walk through the door.

"Oh look," she said, "there's Ayame and Sango with Koga, Miroku, Sesshomaru and his date." She pulled him towards them. He froze when he saw Sesshomaru's date.

"Inuyasha," said Sesshomaru, "this is Kikyo."

"Hey Inuyasha, nice to see you again," said Kikyo.

"Again?" Asked Kagome. "Do you two know each other?"

"Hardly," he said as he led her away. "But I don't like her very much. Come on, let's dance." They danced for a little while. Kagome was a little annoyed by his behavior, but she decided not to make a big deal out of it for the moment.

"Hey all you high school-ers out there!" The MCs voice rang out over the crowd. "Are you ready for the dance contest?" He introduced the band and judges. "Now, the rules are, if you get tapped on the shoulder, you're out. And no dirty dancing or you're out! And that's it. Now, let's get dancin'!"

Koga and Ayame were the first couple that was eliminated for grinding too closely. A few more couples went on next, and then Miroku and Sango also got sent off for dancing inappropriately. When Sesshomaru saw the way that Rin was dancing with Naraku he had to exit the building, 

leaving Kikyo by herself. She just shrugged her shoulders and walked towards the edge of the circle that was starting to form around the remaining contestants. She had her eyes on Inuyasha. It was just him and Kagome, and one other couple.

"Hey you," she whispered to the boy standing next to her, "I'll show you a good time if you go dance with that girl."

"I'm on it," he told her as he went and swooped Kagome away from Inuyasha so Kikyo could take her place. Kagome was so upset that she walked off the dance floor and out of the gym where the dance had taken place. Kikyo and Inuyasha had continued dancing. Their dancing was just on the edge of being illegal in the contest. They were soon awarded the winners.

--

"Oh come on Kagome, it was nothing," Inuyasha told her the next night at the drive in, swinging his arm around her.

"Whatever," she said, keeping her eyes on the movie. He sighed. _Damn, I really screwed myself this time, _he thought.

--

In the drive ins bathroom, Ayame was crossing her arms and trying to get something out of Rin. "What's wrong with you? You've been so moody lately?"

"I skipped a period. That's what's wrong with me!"

"You think you're pregnant?"

"Oh jeez."

"With Sesshomaru?"

"No, someone else."

"Wow."

"But try to keep it on the down low, okay? It's not even for sure yet."

"Don't worry," she said. After she left the bathroom she told Jaken, then he told Kagura, then she told Kohaku and then he told Sesshomaru.

"Hey," said Sesshomaru as soon as he saw Rin. "So I hear you're pregnant."

"What? Where'd you hear that from?"

"Does it matter? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's not your problem."

"What do you mean?" He asked, his disposition completely still.

"I mean, it's not yours," she told him, raising her eyebrows. "I'm going now. Bye," she said as she walked away from him.

--

Back in Inuyasha's car, Kagome was still upset. _Think Inuyasha, think! What do girls like? _"Here," he said to her, "this is the Shikon jewel. You can wear it around your neck."

"Oh Inuyasha, it's so pretty. Thank you," she said, giving him a small peck on the cheek. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he took it as an invitation for more. He threw himself on top of her.

"Oh Kagome!"

"Inuyasha! What are you doing?" _What makes a dog stop? _She thought. "SIT BOY!"

"AHHHHH!." With a thud his body was forced away from her and to his seat.

"Hmph, you're such a jerk. You can have your jewel back. I don't want to wear it anymore!" She yelled and she stormed away from his car.

"Kagome, wait!" He called out after her. But he knew it was too late. _Inuyasha, Sesshomaru was right, you're an idiot. _


	6. Battle Royale!

Hey readers. So the title is a little misleading. Lol. (Battle Royale was a novel/film in which a bunch of 9th graders were left on an island to kill each other...) But I love randomly screaming it at the top of my lungs and then attacking my sister. In public of course. You really should try it sometime :)

* * *

"Sensei," asked Koga, "do you think Sesshomaru is really ready for the match?"

"Yes, he's a lot stronger than you guys think he is," replied their Sensei.

"We know Sesshomaru is strong," Miroku told her. "But, we know he's just doing this to win Rin back. We think he might do something rash and stupid."

"I've known him since he was only a foolish freshman, I love him like a son. I know that he's wise now, and I have a lot of faith in him."

"Well," said Koga, "of you believe in him, then we believe in him too. And we love him too…no homo."

"Agreed," said Miroku.

They all looked at Sesshomaru. He was waiting for Inuyasha. When he saw him, he approached him slowly. "Inuyasha," he said. "I have to ask you something."

"Okay."

"If for some reason, I'm not able to fight Naraku today, will you be my stand in?"

"Of course, but why wouldn't you be able to fight?"

"I'm not sure," he told him. "But you know Naraku. He's pretty shady. I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to maneuver himself out of this one."

* * *

"Rin," Kagome called out as she walked towards the lonely girl.

"Hey, are you here to call me names also?"

"Why would I do that?" Rin rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to play nice with my Kagome. People have been talking bad about me ever since they found out about my situation."

"Rin, I'm not going to harass you or anything like that. And listen, it could be worse; much worse."

"You think?"

"Yeah. Are you going to watch Sesshomaru and Naraku battle?"

"No. I don't think Sesshomaru wants to see me for a long time. And I can't even face Naraku. That asshole."

"Oh I see."

"Can you tell me how it goes though?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Well, I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah. Bye Rin."

* * *

Inuyasha's friends—minus Rin—and Naraku's friends were in the school's practice battle arena. Naraku had a mischievous look on his face that gave Sesshomaru a bad feeling. Kagome watched from afar. Before the match started, Kikyo planted a kiss on Naraku's lips.

"Jealous?" She asked Sesshomaru.

"No, not really," he told her. She gave him a dirty look.

"Okay," said Miroku. "On the count of three the fight starts. 1…2…" Before he finished his count, Naraku used mind control to pick up a large box from the other side of the arena and trap Sesshomaru in it.

"Hurry!" He yelled at his monk accomplice. "Now!" His monk thrust multiple sutras upon the box, locking Sesshomaru inside. Miroku hurried to get Sesshomaru out, but there were hundreds of sutras.

"Inuyasha, you have to fight for him!" Called out Koga. Inuyasha nodded and turned to Naraku. Kagome held her breath. Inuyasha knew that he would not be able to defeat Naraku in his half demon state. In school, he had been taught how to become a full demon in dangerous situations. In an instant, his eyes turned red, and his claws became sharper. It wasn't long before Naraku was begging for mercy. Inuyasha had won the fight!

"That's the last of the sutras!" Miroku finally said, freeing Sesshomaru from the box.

"Good job Inuyasha," Sesshomaru told him, patting him on the book. He scanned the vicinity for Rin, sighing in disappointment when his eyes couldn't find her. It was when Kagome locked eyes with Inuyasha that she realized what she needed to do. No, what she wanted to do. She wanted to change…for him. If he was willing to change for her, she had to be willing to change for him.

"Kagome!" She heard someone yell out. It was Sango.

"Hey Sango, can I ask you a favor?"

* * *

So reviews are always wonderful, and they inspire me to write more.

I also wrote a See/Rin One-Shot. So if you're as much of a fan of Sess and Rin as I am you should definitely check it out :)


	7. The End

Oh dear. So it's finally the end tear I hope you enjoy this last chapter! :)

* * *

"Can you believe it Miroku? We're graduates!" Cheered Koga as he threw his school papers up in the air. His last class ever as a high school student had just finished. Miroku joined in with him.

"This is incredible! And now we get to go to the school carnival! Oh it should be awesome." The boys walked out from the school hall and onto the field where the carnival was taking place. It was just as extravagant as they expected. There were fun rides, and lots of food booths.

"Hey, look it's Inuyasha," said Koga, pointing at a head of silver hair. They walked over to him. "What the hell is that?"

"This?" Inuyasha pointed at a button that read, "I Love the Environment!" on his shirt. "I'm in the environment club. And you know what, I like it? You gotta problem with that?"

"No! Of course not!" Koga said, putting his arms up in defense. "I was just curious."

* * *

"That was some roller coaster, huh Kagura?" Asked Rin as she walked off the ride platform and back onto solid ground, waving to her friend who was walking in the opposite direction.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said firmly, grabbing her by the shoulders. "You shouldn't be doing stuff like that in your condition." He pulled her close to his chest. "I was very worried about you." She smiled.

"Well you didn't have to be."

"What?"

"It was a false alarm."

"You mean—"

"I'm not pregnant!"

"Rin!" He picked her up and twirled her around.

"You're smiling!" He laughed.

"I'm happy." She kissed him on the nose.

"Me too."

* * *

"So guys, what're you gonna do over the su—hey! What's wrong with you? What's with the blank stares?" Koga put his hand on Inuyasha's cheek and pushed his head around. Inuyasha's jaw dropped.

"K-K-K-Kagome?"

"Hey there," she said, putting a cigarette to her dark red lips. She was wearing a mid-thigh black mini shirt, a tank top and black flats. She was also wearing some gothic accessories and had tiny gold streaks in her long jet black hair.

"Wow," was all he could say.

"Cat got your tongue?" She said as she took a few steps towards him. She tossed the cigarette on the ground and put it out with her shoe. _I hope I didn't just ruin these…Rin would kill me. _She thought. She grabbed him by his collar.

"Kagome, I'm getting a feeling right now and I don't know how much longer I'll be able to control myself. Because the way you look right now just makes me want to, well, do stuff," he whispered to her.

"Listen you!" You told him. "I need a guy who is gonna live up to my standards. And I really want that guy to be you. You got that?"

"I got that."

"I want you." They said at the same time. She let go of him. She started to walk away but he grabbed her hand, she turned around and raised her eyebrows. _Okay, he still wants to keep this up. _

"I know that you want me, but it's like you're too shy to admit it or something. But once you're around me, it just comes to you.'

"I better get it together then."

"Oh yes you should."

"Because I want you." They once again said together, their lips meeting in a kiss.

"Hey everyone!" Yelled Sango. "Rin and Sesshomaru made up!" Everyone cheered. "And guess what else?" There was a pause. "Sesshomaru's smiling!" A hundred eyes quickly looked over to him. But it was too late; he had all ready changed his expression. Rin just giggled at her boyfriend's behavior and kissed him on the cheek.

Once the gang was all together, Miroku sighed. "What if we never see each other again?" Sesshomaru smacked him in the head.

"Shut up…idiot."

* * *

The End

* * *

Okay, I know that in the story there's a whole other song after that, and then Danny and Sandy fly away in the car...but I liked the idea of Sesshomaru smacking people and calling them idiots. It's kind of his thing in this story.

Also, with Kagome's new look, I was trying to make her look like Misa Misa from Death Note. So her outfit was in the Gothic Lolita fashion.

I had fun writing this! Check out my other stories!


End file.
